Prosthetic heart implants are devices used to repair or assist hearts which have been damaged through diseases or other defects. One type of prosthetic heart implant is a prosthetic heart valve. Another type of prosthetic implant is an annuloplasty ring. Prosthetic heart valves are used to replace a damaged natural heart valve. Annuloplasty rings are used to repair a natural heart valve which has been damaged due to certain types of diseases or defects which reduce the efficiency of the valve. For example, the radius of the valve can become enlarged or deformed such that the cusps of the natural valve do not form a seal when the valve is in a closed position.
Both of these prosthetic heart devices include a prosthetic ring which is implanted into the heart. During the implantation procedure, the prosthetic device must be held in a manner such that it may be manipulated by a surgeon. Typically, some type of holder is used for the manipulation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,076 shows a holder for a prosthetic heart valve. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,130 and 5,011,481 show holders for use with annuloplasty rings.